Starfleet tricorder
The Starfleet tricorder was the dynamic and ubiquitous sensing device developed by Starfleet R&D specifically for use by Federation Starfleet personnel. Varying models of the Starfleet tricorder were put into service, beginning as early as the 23rd century through the 24th century, possibly lasting well into the 29th century. 23rd century 2260s ]] ]] In service during the mid-2260s, the standard Starfleet tricorder incorporated a segmented design. This tricorder, a generally square-shaped device, utilized three sections: a pivoting upper portion containing the display readout and controls; a compartmented mid-section containing data chips; and an adaptable lower portion, sometimes containing a hand-held sensor as with the medical tricorder. The tricorder of the 2260s was mostly black with silver trim and featured a leather-like strap, allowing one to sling the tricorder over the shoulder when not in use. ( ) Yeomen serving aboard Starfleet starships (such as Janice Rand aboard the ) often carried tricorders in order to record and retrieve information for the starship captain. More often however, the tricorder was standard equipment included on away missions. ( ) A highly adaptable device, the Starfleet tricorder could be configured to operate with technology such as a mnemonic memory circuit and allow retrieval of temporal information. ( ) One of the Dax hosts owned this version of the tricorder, remembered fondly by Jadzia Dax. ( ) :The original series tricorder was designed by Wah Chang. Unlike many licensed replicas of the TOS tricorder, the original prop featured a non-functional screen with graphics often matted into the device in post production. A heavier version of the tricorder was also used by landing parties and aboard ship. This configuration sported a pistol-grip and its controls were located on the top of the unit. It was used primarily to detect contamination caused by ores and gases, as well as to register radiation and atmospheric pressure. ( ) :This sensor device was first seen in "The Enemy Within". In "The Naked Time", Scotty noted that Spock and Tormolen's tricorders failed to register any contamination or unusual elements. Both characters carried the typical tricorders, but Spock also used the larger unit. The prop itself appears to be a modified Nuclear-Chicago Model 2586 "Cutie Pie" radiation detector. http://www.orau.org/ptp/collection/surveymeters/nucchicago2586.htm : See also psychotricorder and medical tricorder. 2270s ]] With the widespread redesign of many facets of Starfleet and Federation technology in the early 2270s, so too did the tricorder advance toward a new design. Smaller than that of the 2260s, the new hand-held Starfleet tricorder was blue-gray in color and featured two grips on either side of the body. Controls and readout displays were located beneath a lid at the top of the device. ( ) :Andrew Probert contributed designs for the ''The Motion Picture redesign of the tricorder. It appeared only in the first Trek feature, but incorporated graphics that would later be echoed in the TNG-era tricorder.'' 2280s As early as 2285, Starfleet personnel like those serving aboard the refit starship Enterprise had at their disposal at least two distinct versions of the Starfleet tricorder. Type A Among the options was a heavy-duty tricorder, often used during landing parties. Bulkier than previous designs, this tricorder featured a handle and a large head featuring a line of blinking indicator lights. ( ) :Not shown in close-up, this large tricorder may have been intended only for away missions. It was seen in ''Star Trek II only - first carried by Chekov and Terrell during their visit to Ceti Alpha V, and again used by Saavik aboard Regula I. It was replaced in the next film by a more familiar design. Type B ]] Harking back to the designs of the 2260s, a second tricorder option in use during the mid-2280s featured a familiar square, black and silver design. Much smaller than the heavy-duty version, this model featured a slide-up top studded with controls and indicator lights. Also incorporating a strap, the tricorder could be slung over the shoulder when not in use. Unlike its predecessors, this tricorder possessed control surfaces over much of the body of the instrument. ( ) :This third movie-era tricorder was designed by the effects team at Industrial Light & Magic, a likely homage to the ''Original Series model. It was the last 23rd century tricorder to be seen clearly on screen. 24th century 2360s By the early 2360s, the Starfleet tricorder had taken on a more streamlined appearance, distinguished by a flip-open design maximizing both portability and interface surface availability. Incorporating several sensor clusters, these tricorders featured multi-channel communications assemblies, and multiple databank modules. Encompassing visual displays and graphic touch pad interfaces, the tricorder of the 2360s provided easy means for on the spot archive retrieval, the recording of away mission events, and constant scientific measurements including biological, geographical or meteorological. TR-560 Tricorder VI Standard tricorder ]] In service as early as 2361, the TR-560 Tricorder VI model sensing device was available to officers serving aboard such vessels as the and the . With an array of sensors on the front of the device, this tricorder design flipped open to reveal a large number of control surfaces and a square display screen, roughly the same size as those utilized as early as the 2260s. Equipped with a small hand sensor, stowed below the sensors, the TR-560 tricorder was capable of communicating with non-Starfleet computer systems, and were therefore vulnerable to some computer viruses, even capable of transmitting them to other systems. Gray in color, these tricorders were constructed with a durable casing, but could easily be destroyed by a phaser set to "disintegrate". ( ) :Designed by Rick Sternbach during preproduction of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, the TR-560 (as it was labeled on the lower door) was used in the first two seasons of TNG only, reappearing once in "Identity Crisis" during scenes taking place in 2361. TR-580 Tricorder VII Standard tricorder ]] In service between 2366 and 2372, the Starfleet TR-580 Tricorder VII succeeded the TR-560 Tricorder VI. Retaining the same basic shape as the previous design, the TR-580s also incorporated hand sensors, but this feature was eventually phased out by 2370. ( ; ) TR-580s could be used for a variety of tasks, including recording time trials and playing holographic messages. This model featured a directory structure and built-in universal translator. ( ) One version of the TR-580 used by Jadzia Dax in 2370 featured a larger screen on the upper section. ( ) To prevent interference with objects, the TR-580 could be set to perform a passive scan. The model could also be locked into a continuous scan, thereby recording data, even when stowed. Capable of communicating with non-Starfleet computer systems, the tricorder could be linked to other units, acting as a small computer network, easily relaying information to other locations. ( ; ) Sensor emissions from TR-580s could cause unpredictable changes in certain temporal distortions, and sometimes included polaric fields, allowing a user to scan for subspace fractures caused by polaric detonation. ( ; ) TR-580s were stored in most equipment lockers aboard Federation starships though it was common for personnel to keep them in their quarters. ( ) Starfleet sometimes distributed TR-580 model tricorders to Federation allied worlds, including Bajoran personnel on space station Deep Space 9. They could also be used by civilians, and were shipped en masse to areas in need, such as disaster sites. ( ; ) The standard TR-580 could function as a makeshift medical tricorder if necessary, although not all medical personnel were happy to do this. ( ; ) Individuals were instructed in the use of the TR-580 by reading the tricorder operations manual. ( ) :This second-generation TNG tricorder was built by Ed Miarecki for the third season of that series, based upon Rick Sternbach's original design. It contained a more refined set of graphics and a number of additional blinking LEDs, especially active at the front of the unit. The model number "TR-580" was an in-joke tribute to the TRS-80, a s home computer. The episode featured an odd tricorder-related blooper: in it Dr. Kila Marr holds her tricorder backwards, seemingly scanning herself. Red tricorder ]] A variety of the standard tricorder appeared in [[USS Voyager|''Voyager]]'s sickbay in the year 2371. Five tricorders of this type were included in little alcoves behind the three biobeds and to the left and right of the main entry to sickbay. In 2372, these tricorders were replaced by PADDs. :These tricorders were only seen in the first season of Star Trek: Voyager and were never seen in use. They were made out of wood and were removed from the set after the first season. Though they appeared in sickbay, they didn't feature the larger top section with the scanner normally associated with medical tricorders. Medical tricorder Medical TR-580s used were essentially similar in design to that of the standard TR-580, with the same available features and interface. The major difference was the addition of a deployable hand scanner. While some standard TR-580s also had removable scanners, the medical TR-580s were much more advanced and could provide detailed scans of an entire individual, or give focus to a single area. ( ) It was not necessary to use the scanner for the TR-580 to function. The scanner could be separated from the tricorder, either to feed data to another source ( ) or not be attached to the tricorder at all. ( ) The medical sensor unit was also equipped with additional sensor ports. ( ) The 24th century versions of the medical TR-580 were equipped with holographic imaging diodes. ( ) While the suite of sensors installed on medical TR-580s was advanced, it was generally no substitute for the advanced and specialized equipment in a sickbay facility. ( ) Genetically-engineered microviruses were not generally detected by a standard medical TR-580 scan. ( ) TR-580s could communicate with many Starfleet devices, including PADDs and starship library computers. They were also designed to work closely with the surgical support frames attached to biobeds. ( ) In conjunction with a neural pad, a medical TR-580 could be used to link the nervous system of a healthy individual to that of an injured individual in order to stabilize the injured for transport. ( ) Medical TR-580s could be configured to briefly disrupt a force field. ( ) 2370s TR-590 Tricorder X Standard tricorder Succeeding the TR-580 Tricorder VII, the TR-590 Mark X Tricorder featured nearly identical control interfaces. The entire unit, however, was streamlined and made much smaller, featuring a more angular design. ( ) Functioning very much like the previous model of Starfleet tricorder, the Mark Xs were stored in most equipment lockers on board Federation starships. ( ) Discovered by the Maquis, the Mark X tricorder could be prevented from attaining credible readings when subjected to concentrated thoron particles. ( ) The Mark X Tricorder was reportedly heavy for its size as indicated by Lt. Torres when she received a small gift from Tuvok during a holodeck generated baby shower. Torres asked if it was her child's first tricorder as the gift was small yet heavy. ( ) :First appearing at the brginning of ''Star Trek: Voyager season two and the beginning of DS9 season four, the Mark X tricorder was designed by HMS Studios. Like the previous evolution, it featured a number of additional LEDS along with a darker, more metallic coat of paint. Coinciding with a similar redesign of the phasers, this new tricorder inexplicably found its way into the hands of the Voyager crew, despite the fact that it was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. It is possible that Starfleet programmed replicators to replace older tricorders throughout Starfleet with preprogrammed and predesigned upgrades through an automated upgrade process. '' :Despite the introduction of yet another tricorder design in , the Mark X seemed to continue to see use as late as 2379. Medical tricorder Introduced along with the Mark X standard tricorder, a medical tricorder variant was in use aboard Federation starships as early as 2373. Generally identical to the standard tricorder, the medical featured a detachable hand scanner (as in previous models) that fit into the back of the unit. It was distinguished by blue ID indicator lights and a blue-glowing sensor surface. ( ; ) ) The medical tricorder had duratanium casing, and measured 7.6cm x 9.8cm x 3.2cm, and featured an alphanumeric display . :''The Mark X Medical Tricorder first appeared in ''Star Trek: First Contact. 2379 ]] Introduced as late as 2379, yet another iteration of Starfleet tricorder departed from the distinct, flip-open style preceding it. Distinguished by a slim, PADD-like appearance, the tricorder in use aboard such Starfleet vessels as the in the late 2370s featured a large touchscreen interface. Silver in color, it was trimmed with black pads at the bottom and sides, with several buttons at the top. These buttons could be covered by a small hinged door, lined with indicator lights. Among common data-gathering tasks, this version tricorder could be used to interface with starship systems including force field control. The medical tricorder of the same make was identical. ( ) :Also used by the player in ''Star Trek: Elite Force II, this tricorder was never clearly identified by make or model. Clearly incorporating a small plasma screen, this tricorder was most likely created from a Palm Pilot-like device.'' Alternate tricorders Tricorders have appeared to be in use well into the 25th and even 29th centuries. Their design and function, presumably similar to their 23rd and 24th century counterparts, may vary due to changed in the timeline. 2404 In an alternate timeline erased due to the actions of Admiral Kathryn Janeway, a new version of the tricorder was in use by the year 2404. An extension of the Mark X model, this tricorder featured the familiar hinged cover design, but contained more touch control surfaces in place of toggle switches. The casing was black or dark-gray. The medical tricorder variant featured a small antenna scanner. ( ) 2800s During a possible version of the 29th century, the crew of the used a slim and sleek version of the tricorder, labeled a TR-890 Tricorder XV. Seven of Nine was given a TR-890 as she hunted for a temporal disruptor hidden on Voyager by Captain Braxton. ( ) In addition to the TR-890, a smaller, palm-sized device was in use during this period. Henry Starling found one aboard the Aeon and carried it with him at all times. He used it in an attempt to escape Voyager's transporter when the ship tried to retrieve the Aeon in 1996. ( ) :As the timelines all of these tricorders were portrayed in were depicted in states of flux, none of these may represent "actual" future tricorder models. Category:Tools